As a driving method of a display device (display panel), a driving method of an active scan type which is suitable for adopting multi-pixels and a high definition is used. In such a display device, the number of data which is written to a display device per unit time tends to increase, according to an increase of the number of pixels caused by adopting multi-pixels and a high definition.
In addition, there is an organic electroluminescence (EL) display as a type of a display device.
An organic EL display adjusts an amount of light of a light emission element which is provided in the respective pixels, and thereby an image is formed and displayed. However, if characteristics (threshold characteristics) of a drive circuit which drives a light emission element are changed, image quality of an image to be displayed is decreased. A technology is known in which, in order to suppress a decrease of the image quality, a drive current of a light emission element is compensated for each pixel according to characteristics of a drive circuit, and thereby a decrease of pixel quality is suppressed (PTL 1).
According to PTL 1, a write processing period and a light emission period of data (input data) to be displayed are provided so as to correspond to a horizontal scan period of each scan line, and an amount of light (brightness of pixel) of the light emission period is controlled, based on data which is written during the write processing period. Compensation for suppressing a decrease of image quality and according to characteristics (threshold characteristics) of a drive circuit is performed during the write processing period.